The Otherside
by laloner
Summary: Hitomy is a Genius and Van a gang leader. Hitomy's brother, Mamuro, is the rival gang leader of Van's gang. Hitomy is totally clueless and both Van and Mamuro want to keep it that way.Can Hitomy's and Van's love survive? R/R
1. Home Sweet Home

**The Otherside**

By laloner

* * *

_**Disclaime****r:** I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill. Oh, and please read the A.N. because I decide to delete my old story and repost it with all the changes I had made to it._

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone in the street, alley and Southside of La Nueva, knew or saw the car coming. An Audi A5 drove by. License plate spelled out KANZAKY. Everyone knew who she was, what she represented, and the danger she could be if you crossed her brother. Strange...everyone knew that...but her.

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

She drove into her driveway. It had been eight years since she left this same driveway. "It's good to be back," she whispered. Seeing her house made her remembered why she left. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't as intelligent as everyone raved. It really just came natural for her.

She remembered being twelve and attending 12th grade in her local high school. It was embarrassing, but her big brother always tried to protect her. He was fortunately a normal junior back then. Then when she graduated and was offered a scholarship paying for all her studies to Harvard, she was so ecstatic. She convinced her dad and even got a nanny to take with her to Harvard. She loved it there, and now, during her residency she decided to go back home and do it their. At least she could be with her dad and brother more.

Hitomy Kanzaky was still sitting in her car marveling at her house. She was a twenty year old now. Basically, a doctor something her dad would be proud of. That triggered great joy for her. Hitomy was still daydreaming about her past when the front door opened.

"Mamuro," she whispered. Her big brother was there standing in the doorway. He looked so different with his curly golden-brown hair hanging loose and his mystic green eyes staring at the car. She really missed him. Opening the door she got out and gave him a bright smile. "Hey ...long time no see. So... are you going to give me a hug or something?" She said to him. Inside her head she laughed. The look on his face was priceless, but in three big steps, she was soon enveloped in a warm hug. He finally said," What are you doing here? Gosh, you're so grown. We need to talk. You got a new car. Why didn't..." But he was cut off by her hand that at that moment was covering his mouth. "Hold on, one question at a time big brother. Why don't we go inside, okay?"

**[**Her brother's Point Of View**]**

Mamuro was wondering who was in the car. 'Maybe it's one of Van's goons, but that car is not like the one they drive.' He didn't care if it didn't look like Van's gang signature car. He had to be careful. He grabbed his gun and hid it behind his back. He heard the safety come of the gun in his hand. It seemed like his hand did this automatically. The door opened. But who he saw come out was an angel. He stopped in his track. He could not believe it. This girl look like his sister but also like his beautiful mom. Then the girl laught and said in a very familiar voice "Hey, long time no see." Silence was his response. "So are you going to give me a hug or something?" He was so sure of himself. This was his little sister. He walked as fast as he could to her and hugged, kissed, and spun her around. He could not believe she was here after 8 years. She was all grown up. He had so many questions' he tried to ask her but, she only laughed and covered his mouth. She said after each laugh, "Hold on, one question at a time big brother. Why don't we go inside, okay?" He quickly grabbed her stuff after grabbing her keys and pushed her inside the house.

**[**Back to Hitomy**]**

They were inside, and it all looked the same, just as she had left it. Her brother was putting her stuff in her room. She went out to look at the picture frames that were the only thing that was different. She picked up the one that had her mother, father, big brother, and herself. She remembered that summer day. They were in the park eating mangos and watermelon with the sent of the cooking carne asada sizzling to the side. Yeah, those were the good days. That was until mom died.

Pushing her memories aside she turned to find her brother. Mamuro finally came back. He had a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a DVD in the other hand. He asked, "Up for a movie?" She smiled. She couldn't help it. She grabbed the popcorn and sat down on the couch. Kicking her shoes off, she asked what movie he had. "Madea's Family Reunion." Then he put it on and sat next to her. They were engrossed in the movie and in their food. He had order Chinese her favorite. They were snuggled up on the couch seeing the movie when someone knocked at the door. Mamuro excused himself and went to answer it. It was a guy at the door. He was dressed in a tight maroon shirt and black baggy pants. His eyes almost matched his shirt and his hair was a silvery white. His face was perfect except for a scar on the right side that ran from his cheek bones to his chin. He came in and stopped when he saw her.

"Mamuro, who's this babe you've been hiding from me?" He said in a deep, silky voice; only to receive a smack from Mamuro as he sat back down.

"Dilandau, this is my kid sister Hitomy. Hitomy this is a friend of mine, Dilandau," Mamuro answered.

She looked him straight in the eyes and with the Kanzaky fearless stare, she stretched her hand out and said in a clear voice, "Nice to meet you Dilandau."

To be continued...

* * *

**A.N. **To all of you, this is my first story! Okay, if you guys are reading this again you may have notice that I put chapter 1 & 2 together. It won't be until chapter 3 that you see the HUGE change. So, sense I have made some big changes in some of the other chapters so I decided to delete the story and put in the new and improve version. I thought the first few chapters were really short. So, I'm fixing them as I go. I'm praying I will actually complete this story! I hope you guys like this first chapter. Please review and give some constructive criticism. LOL! Well enjoy and keep reading. REMEMBER MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST!

(P.S. I spell Hitomy with a "Y" and her last name as well. I just think the "y" looks better. he he = )


	2. Morning

**The Otherside**

**by laloner**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 Morning**

Hitomy felt the light hitting her face before she realized that it was morning. She sighed and opened her eyes. Yep, it was morning. She turned her clock around to see the time. It blared out 09:07 A.M. She couldn't believe she over sleep. She was usually up by 7. Grabbing a towel Hitomy ran into her bathroom and took a shower.

Hitomy felt so refresh after her shower. She got her scrubs on and sighed as she looked at her new looked so lonely on her dresser. Finish with brushing her hair and slipping on her crocks Hitomy went to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see her brother gone. So, opening the fridge she took out the eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, ham, cheese and some fruit. Closing the door she heard the front door open. She stuck her head out to see if her suspicion was right. Yeah, it was right. It was her brother and his friends. Her brother looked like one of those beach bum; just like yesterday.

"Hey sis, I see you're awake"

"Yeah, come on in; breakfast will be done in a minute"

"'kay, I'm starving. Oh 'tomy I brought some friends so..."

"Sure, bring them in we have plenty to go around"

Hitomy put and apron on and started cooking ignoring the boys sitting down at the table marveling at her. Rapidly she gave each a plate. Finally done, she grabs her plate and sat down. They all started eating.

"Hitomy this is Migel, Chesta, Dalet, Gatti, Guimel, Biore and you know Dilandau."

"Hi, guys. I'm Hitomy. Mamuro's little sister. It's nice to meet you all"

They all nodded and said there hello's. They were amazed how good a cook she was. She was a pretty thing too. She seems so sweet and nice. How could someone so sweet and beautiful be Mamuro sister? Well, eating their breakfast they talked and joked. Hitomy seeing everyone finish gathered the plates and took them to the sink. She started washing the dishes. They protested and the Migel and Biore ended up washing the dishes.

She went to get her things. She needed to get to the hospital by noon.

"Bro, you think you can take me to the children's unit of the hospital?"

"I can't at this moment 'cause I have business to attend to but..."

"I'll take her" Dilandau interrupted.

"That would be nice of you" she said.

"No, Dilandau has to go with me. Chesta, please take Hitomy to the children's hospital." Mamuro said. They both nodded and got up to go. Hitomy ran to get her bag with her "professional" attire and they were off.

* * *

**AN:** I know it sucked but I just wanted to introduce some of the players in Mamuro's group. Also, I needed a bridge to connect the next chapter. It's not best but it's something. R/R

Ta-Ta,

La loner ;)


	3. 24h

**The Otherside**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill. Oh and I used stuff from the very first show of "Gray's Anatomy." So that to.

**Chapter 3: Twenty-Four**

**H**itomy stood outside the French doors looking at the sign above the door. It read, "La Nueva Children Hospital Unite." She took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open. She walked in she showed the registrar some documents. The lady told her to wait in room 105 and motion to the right side of the hallway. Entering room 105 she was greeted with sixteen other residents. She smiled and sat in one of the desk. They were all waiting for their senior to come and discuss everything with them. The chief entered the room and after calling roll quickly he motion for them all to follow. He gave them the spill of "the game," and told them that this was going to be the hardest year of their medical career. They only had one year as interns and if they survived two years of residency. "Welcome to Pediatrics," was the last thing he said as he took them to the locker room and told them to get ready and wait for their assigned resident. They were all going to be divided into groups of four.  
She got her looker and put her things in it. She was happy that she had already gotten her scrubs on already. It was one less thing she needed to do as she studied her competition. There were six girls and ten guys. It was a male dominated intern group. She retied her shoe as she listens to each group being called out. Her name was finally called and she was going to be with Dr. Venable. She had one more girl with her and two guys.

They walked up the hall and were confronted with a Barbie. He name tag read…Dr. T. Venable. She sighed, this was going to be a long year.  
"Okay interns, you are the bottom of the doctor food chain if you want to survive you need to follow everything I say. When I say jump, you say how high. Here are your pagers you will be on call. The nurses will page you and you will answer each call at a run. This is not a clinic this is the Children's Hospital in this whole area. You will have twelve hours days starting now. You will be here till' midnight. As my group you will start the next shift promptly at midnight to noon. Then you are off until the next day. So, your first day will be exactly twenty four hours. After that you will be here from six in the morning till three in the afternoon. Follow me; I will be helping you become the real doctors. Okay, the first twelve hours will be done in you assigned areas. Capwell you are in patient work ups, Santana you on Labs, Kanzaky you get with nurse Plasik and do exams on the patient she hands you, and Rivera you need to take care of patient Kane in room 1123. That little boy just came in; here is his file. Let's meet at midnight and get me if you need anything except when I am sleeping. You better not wake me up unless the patient is dying. I will be going around checking on everyone of you. Page me immediately if there is a 911 page on your patient.

oOo

It had been twenty-three hours of hard work and learning. It was basically day one shift two. Her Barbie resident was a Soviet Guard. She finally found out that was what they called her "the Guard" or SS Venable and some called her "the Barbie." You know the equally bad as a Nazi soldier; Russian a.k.a. Soviet soldier that besides being super deadly were equally nuts (that's American for crazy) and totally composed, killing machines. This was her last hour and the Barbie had order her to do more medical rounds. It seemed a doctor had to leave for the hour and the Barbie thought it would be good for her to practice more. She was dead tired and was actually counting the minutes till she got off. She walked up to the first room and read the file of the first patient she was going to have this hour. It was a little girl. She stretched and knocked on the door as she entered.

Hitomy entered the room to see the back of a young man and a little girl hiding under the covers. She could not help feel a smile tug at her mouth. She cleared her voice. "Hello, I'm Doctor Kanzaky. Sorry, Dr. Jordan could not attend be here but he left me to take over." She smiled at the girl that stuck her head out of the covers at the sound of her voice.

Then the young man turned with a relieved look to know that it was a new doctor. He turned to see this new female doctor and he felt his jaw drop, as his eyes grow. She seemed to not even notice him. She was totally focused on the hiding girl in the bed. She walked up to the girl. She grabbed a chair and sat right next to her. In a sweet voice she asked, "So what is your name little one?" The little girl losing her shyness sat down and said in a cute voice, "Merle."

"Well Merle I'm Dr. Hitomy. Can you please tell me how old you are Honey?"

"Six"

"Wow, six you're a big girl Merle. Well, Merle why did you come visit me today?"

"Well, my head hurts and it's hot. I feel hot all over. I just don't feel good. Everything hurts. I cough a lot like this and I itch everywhere. I got some polka dots too."

"Really, that's not good. How long have you felt like this Merle?"

"Sense yesterday."

"Okay Merle, would you let me use my doctor check up tools to see if I can tell what you have? See, they are not that scary and it will help me find the best thing for your hurts."

The little girl nodded and Hitomy got her thing and did their check up on Merle. When she was done she wrote all this in Merle files. It was obvious to her that Merle had the chicken pox and her rash was just coming in. She noted everything in the file and turned to the person that brought her. He was a young man not much older than her.

"You are…"

"I'm Van Fanel. Merle's older brother and legal guardian." Van replied as he saw the girl infront of him nod.

"Mr. Fanel and Merle I'm sad to say that it is the…Chicken pox." Hitomy told them as she looked at both of them. She smiled at the faces they made. She tried to keep a straight face as she continued.

"The Chicken pox is nothing out of the ordinary for girls' Merle's age but sense it is a virus it cannot be killed. So all we can do is treat the symptoms. Okay, I have eight steps you can do to treat it at home.

Step1: Place cool, wet compresses on the rash to relieve the itching.

Step2: Use calamine lotion to soothe the itching.

Step3: Take a bath in oatmeal, which is very soothing to the skin. A commercial oatmeal bath such as Aveeno will not clog your drain. If you use regular oatmeal, put it inside a nylon stocking and hold it under the running bathwater.

Step4: Trim a young child's fingernails so she doesn't scratch the rash.

Step5: Consider putting mitts on hands if they cannot stop itching.

Step6: Use acetaminophen to reduce fever, aches and pains.

Step7: Eat soft foods and avoid acidic juices if there are pox inside your mouth.

Step8: Stick to a nutritious diet to boost the immune system.

If you do all this steps it should help a lot and the chicken pox should be gone in a week or so. Okay, Merle has to stay at home until the chicken pox is gone and her sores are at lease dried up and fading. I will make a note for you guy. Also, we have some acetaminophen or Tylenol I can give you and some calamine lotion. Is their any questions?"

"No doctor, I think I can follow all these instructions…Ah well … Can I speak with you in the hallway for a second."

"Sure"

"Okay Merle give a few seconds I'm just going to ask the good doctor a few questions. Stay put or else.""

"kay kay brother."

They both step into the hallway and left the door half way open. Before leaving the room Hitomy had turned on the television on and left Spongebob on for Merle. She looked at the young man infront of her.

"Doctor, is their anyway you could give her some of the medication to her now. It is a real pain to give her medicine. She fights us tooth and nail. Also, is their any sleeping medication you can proscribe her. So she sleeps at night instead of crying because she will cry until she tire's her self from the itching or because we forced the medicine down."

"Okay, I don't see a problem in that. I will also give you some Tylenol that will make her drowsy and sleepy. So you can give her the normal one during the day and the other at night. I will type up the instructions for you. Also, I will chat with Merle and hopefully it will help. If you keep give me a few minutes I'll get that done now."

He nodded and went inside the room with his sister. Hitomy looked at the clock and saw that it had taken twenty minutes to get all that done and she still had forty minutes left. It would take her max ten minutes to type all the instruction and find the prescription she had promised. She sighed and went to get it. This was the longest day in her life.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Hitomy was about to walking in when she saw Merle on her big brother lap as he recited a poem. Hearing his voice she decided to wait at the door and listened to him.

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry? _

_In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare sieze the fire? _

_And what shoulder, & what art.  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? & what dread feet? _

_What the hammer? what the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp? _

_When the stars threw down their spears,  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee? _

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry? _

"That's "The Tyger" by William Blake. It's one of my personal favorites."

She sat down and put a few little boxes on the table next to the bed. "Merle, guess what? I get to give you a shot." At that moment Merle's happy face drained of all color and her smile became a face of terror.

"Just kidding. I'm actually going to give you some medicine that will help you get better. It's going to help with the hot's and the hurts. So if you let me give it to you and you're a good girl I'll give you a loli-pop and a sticker you can pick. I have this big box here with so many to give to a good girls. Also, you can ask me as many questions as you like while I'm doing this." She said giving the girl a smile for reassurance. The little girl smiled and opened her mouth. It she was going to get candy and stickers! Also, a plus with asking some questions she's been itching to ask.

"You know Merle this medicine tasted just like grapes. Gosh you're so lucky. When I was younger I got the nasty green stuff." Hitomy said as she gave her the dose of Tylenol. She gave her a glass of water she had brought with her and Merle gulped it down. Hitomy started to massage some of the calamine lotion on Merle. While she was looking through the stickers Merle opened her mouth.

"Hitomy how old are you? You look just like Van."

"I'm 20 years old. I'm kind of smart. So, when I was 12 I graduated high school and went to a university. I just graduated from medical school and I get to do this thing called internship her at this hospital. In other words I get to practice being a doctor here for a year."

"Wow, my brother is 20 he's going to be 21 soon and then will have a big party! You should come!"

"I think your brother may want all his love ones and friends there not some boring, nerdy girl he met today"

"Van, Please tell Hitomy to come! Make her come! Please I really like her!" she begged in a loud voice.

Van smiled. He was kind of happy his sister was asking him. He couldn't deny that Dr. Hitomy was gorgeous and very kind plus she was great with kids. She even tamed Merle. She seemed perfect. However, a little voice inside him kept on telling him that she may be freaked out if he asked. He sighed and listened to the little voice. If he was going to get this girl he had to play his cards right. It's not everyday you find the girl of your dreams.

"Dr. Hitomy, if you would like to come that would be great but I bet you would be busy so it's no obligation.

"Thanks for the invite. I really appreciate it but to be honest I just got here a couple of days ago. I haven't really gotten to hang out with my family. Sorry Mr. Fanel and Merle I can't promise anything."

After giving merle her medicine and putting it all away she gave Merle the loli-pop promised.

"Well, that was all. I all ready printed the prescription and instructions so you guy are all set to go. Any questions?

"Hitomy"

"Yes, Merle"

"Are you wearing contact's?"

"No. These are my natural eyes."

"They're really beautiful"

"Thank you"

"My Brother thinks your beautiful."

"Does he."

"MERLE!" Van yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Hitomy just chucked under her breath as she gave them the papers and things. She helped Merle off the examination table and silently walked them to the front. It had taken most of her hour to examine her. Now she had ten minutes to spare before it was time to leave.

"Well Merle and Mr. Fanel this is my stop. Just go to the front desk and you can get all settle there. I hope to see you guys around. It's been fun. c-ya." she said and waved them good bye. She had to smile this two really lighted up her day. She still had to talk to Dr. Moreno.

**oOo Van's LUCK oOo**

He had just dropped off Merle home; leaving her with his aunt and Millerna. He needed some time to think. Well, the only thing that came to mind was that girl Hitomy. He could not believe she was 20 years old. She must be one of those geniuses you hear about on TV. Why would she even give him a second glance? She was a doctor for crying out loud. She was surrounded by professionals. She probably all ready forgot about him. Merle just had to open her big mouth and invite her. She probably thought they were creepy. He, a total stranger inviting her to a party.

Still she was something. She was so beautiful. When she came in to the room he thought he was looking at an angle. Her honey gold hair tumbling down her back. Her mystic green eye shining brightly like emeralds. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was a miracle he didn't make a fool out of himself.

He shocked his head to clear his mind. It was going to be hard keeping his mind off her. He'd be a lucky man is he ever saw her again. Merle tended never to get sick. So he was out of luck their. He swore Merle was a cat in her past life because she had nine lives and always landed on her feet.

He still had a few minutes to spare before he need to meet with the others. Starbucks sounded nice. He drove to the only Starbucks in town and was happy as he parked and got out of the car. He crossed the street only to meet up to the person he was trying desperately to keep from his mind.

"Doctor Hitomy?" He called out. The beautiful creature turned around and with searching eyes found his. She smiled as he walked up to her.

"Ah, Mr. Fanel it's nice to see you. What brings you here."

"Actually, up the street there is a Starbucks I was heading too."

"Really, I was actually looking for it. It's been for ever sense I've been here and back then there wasn't a Starbucks. Then again, I wasn't allowed to go out without my brother or dad." Hitomy said as he watched him laugh.

"I'll lead ya, my treat." He said with a smile.

"That you'd be awesome! Thank you Mr. Fanel."

"You can call me Van. Come on." He said as he started walking. She followed and matching his step added, "You can call me Hitomy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm note sure if this chapter is exciting or not but for my old readers I have totally change this chapter. I kind of like the change I did to the last part. I think it is way better than the original. This was originally called shot's but, of course sense I change the whole chapter it needed another title. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the grammar and spelling. I hope I have improve a bit. Well, please Read and Review let me know if I need to fix something and tell me if you like the chapter. Also, let me know what should happen next. That way it will help keep my mind running. Thanks!


	4. Starbucks

**The Other Side**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

**

* * *

*****Recap*******

_**oOo Van Luck oOo**_

_He had just dropped off Merle home; leaving her with his aunt and Millerna. He needed some time to think. Well, the only thing that came to mind was that girl Hitomy. He could not believe she was 20 years old. She must be one of those geniuses you hear about on TV. Why would she even give him a second glance? She was a doctor for crying out loud. She was surrounded by professionals. She probably all ready forgot about him. Merle just had to open her big mouth and invite her. She probably thought they were creepy. He, a total stranger inviting her to a party._

_Still she was something. She was so beautiful. When she came in to the room he thought he was looking at an angle. Her honey gold hair tumbling down her back. Her mystic green eye shining brightly like emeralds. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was a miracle he didn't make a fool out of himself._

_He shocked his head to clear his mind. It was going to be hard keeping his mind off her. He probably never see her again. He still had a few minutes to spare before he need to meet with the others. Starbucks sounded nice. He drove to the only Starbucks in town and was happy as he parked and got out of the car. He crossed the street only to meet up to the person he was trying desperately to keep from his mind._

"_Doctor Hitomy?" He called out. The beautiful creature turned around and with searching eyes found his. She smiled as he walked up to her._

"_Ah, Mr. Fanel it's nice to see you. What brings you here."_

"_Actually, up the street there is a Starbucks I was heading too."_

"_Really, I was actually looking for it. It's been for ever sense I've been here and back then there wasn't a Starbucks. Then again, I wasn't allowed to go out without my brother or dad."_

"_I'll lead ya, my treat."_

"_That would be awesome! Thank you Mr. Fanel."_

"_You can call me Van. Come on." He said as he started walking she followed and matching his step added, "You can call me Hitomy."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Starbucks**

"So, how long have you been in town?" Van asked as he handed her the coffee she ordered. They both walked to one of the tables and as they sat she looked at him. He smiled it had to be destiny, fate if you will it. Here she was sitting in front of him. She smiled and took a sip. She had a pensive look on her face. It seemed she wasn't sure how she was going to answer his question.  
"I got here yesterday. Well the day before yesterday. I just got out of my first twenty-four hour shift. So, I'm a bit disoriented."  
He's jaw dropped a bit and he quickly recovered. Twenty-four hours! How was she even having a rational conversation?  
"How are you even standing up? You seemed so intact just an hour ago. You had to deal with Merle, for the love of all that is good?" He said in a low voice. She smiled and just gave him a cute shrug and took another sip of her coffee as she looked at him. She seemed so at peace. She smiled back at her as he shocked his head. They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. They listened to the music and as their grande coffees were slowly coming to and end. He got up and came back with two huge cookies. Her eyes lit up like a little kid and she had the biggest smile as she reached out and devoured the cookie.

"I guess you like cookies"

"I love them! I could survive on cookies alone." She said as she chomped on her huge cookie. He smiled she was so cute. He started eating his as he watched her.

"So were did you come from? You know before here."

"Oh, I was at Harvard Medical School. I lived on campus. I just graduated and got an internship her in La Nueva. I'm actually from here but I haven't been back till' now. My dad and brother would always come and visit me up their. It was easier that way. So, I guess it's been like eight years sense I've been back."

"Wait…like Harvard, Harvard. Like in the most prestigious school in the states?"

"Yeah, that one. It's really not that big of a deal. UCLA, Yale and several other school are equally and some years even better than Harvard."

"It's still impressive."

"Yeah, well anyway; what is your history, now that you know all of mine?" Hitomy said between bites. She grin at him as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well…I'm in my third year of Architectural school. I still need two years to go. I've lived here al my life. That pretty much sums it all."

"That's awesome. I bet you can draw pretty well."

"Its part of the career."

"I thought of architecture but decide against it early on. Medical school is so much funner…I don't think that's a word. Any who, I really like the thought of saving a life you know. I think I'm going to do pediatrics surgery. I actually got accepted to the surgical part of the hospital but you know interns, they do what they are told. Probably later I'll get into surgeries."

He smiled at her. She was full of information. It was probably the lack of sleep and the charge of sugar she just got. She yawned and he knew he was losing her.

"Hitomy, I think you need so sleep."

"Yeah, I think so too." They both got up and walked out of the shop. He hailed a cab and as she got in. He opened his mouth, hoping he wouldn't get rejected.

"Hitomy can I have your number before you leave."

"Yeah, it is 799-1234 call me so I can have your number to, Van." She said as she took out her phone. He quickly called her and saved her number. She smiled as she showed him her phone with his number and his name. Van closed the door to the cab and waved to her as she left.

'This was fate.' That was all that Vans mind said over and over again. He couldn't believe it. She was his dream girl and he had her number. Nothing would stop him now. He drove home to rest. It had been an eventful day today.

* * *

**A.N. **short and sweet. Right. Well I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	5. The Calls

**The Otherside**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

**Chapter Five: The Call(s)**

Hitomy was finally getting use to the working schedule. It wasn't difficult as it was four weeks ago. Now she was as natural and not fazed as the others. She walked to the cafeteria to and got her tray. She looked around and found that squared table in front of the huge windows. She smiled as the other people in her group greeted her. She sighed and sat down as she got ready for the jeers. It had started last week and now had progress to this fourth week.  
"Tomy, he is late in calling you." Yukary said as soon as Hitomy sat. The others followed with similar comments and dumb advice.  
"Come on you guys. Cut it out. He doesn't call me everyday."  
"Just because he doesn't call you on Sunday doesn't me he doesn't call you the other six days of the week. Maybe you should bring him over so we can put a face with the caller." Yukary said as everyone laughed.  
"You know we are just giving you a hard time, Tomy." Ruhm said.  
"What ever." Hitomy said as her cell rang. They all started laughing as Hitomy got up and answered her phone. She walked outside and picked up.

**The Call**

"Hello"  
"Hey, Hitomy it's me."  
"Van, what's up?"  
"Nothing much I just wanted to…"  
"Give me my phone back merle!" She herd at a distance. She also heard laughter and running feet.

"No! I want to talk to Hitomy. You never let me. I want to talk to her."  
"Hi Hitomy!"  
"Hi Merle, what are you doing I don't hear Van anymore."  
"Oh, I'm up a tree. He can't get meee! AHHH! She herd as she herd a big thump a few seconds later she herd the loud cries of Merle and her family members getting to her. She hanged up and went inside. She better announce Van was coming and, they were going to meet him sooner than they thought.

**oOo**

The word had spread that her "man" as they call him was coming. Basically, Van was going to be their any minute with everyone waiting for him. She smiled as she helped a little boy with a yucky cold. It didn't take long Van's arrival to be known. You could hear the crazy cat girl creaming her head off with him a mile away. She didn't even look up. She could hear all the attendees and nurses on him. She finished with diagnosing the little boy and walked to the next patient. Why should she go 'help' merle when she had at lease half the staff helping her. It brought a smile to her face. Just to watch that silly cat girl scratch everyone and even hiss. No wonder Van called her that. When she is mad it's like her inner feline takes over. All Merle need was a pair of cat ears and a tail.  
She reviewed the chart and knocked on the door. A, "come in" was heard and she walked in. What she saw didn't really surprise her. It was a little boy with a branch embedded in his hand. She smiled at the boy as she walked in.

"So Teo, how did you get a piece of tree in your hand?"

"I was…I was jumping and I jumped over the fence and my and my foot got stuck and I feel straight into a little tree and then my hand and and…" he said as huge tears welled up in his eyes.

She walked to his side and pushed back his hair and smiled. "Don't worry Teo, I'll fix you hand right up. Let me have a look at it." She had already reviewed the x-rays and it seemed that all she needed to do is pull it out and stitch it out. So she got the parents to hold him and she got into the process of pulling the piece of wood out and the splinters. Soon she had another screaming cat-kid in her hands.

**Van and Merle**

"Merle! Calm down! They can't even examine your arm to see if you broke it!"

"But it hurts and they are touching it!"

"Yes I know. These are Hitomy's friends. They are trying to help because Hitomy told them to help."

"I want Hitomy!" She said in a sad desperate high pitch voice.

"She will come when she is done with her work. I promise. I'll get her myself but please Merle for the love of God please let them fix you up."

"Sniff, sniff …okay" she said as she closed her eyes and let them take care of her.

Merle still continued to scream and cry but she didn't move. Well, when she tried Vans grip on her tightened. They got her in for x-rays and as they waited for the x-rays. Merle fell asleep on Van's lap. He smiled down at her as he tock her close to him and kissed her head. He sigh as Merle mumbled something incomprehensible. A nurse and a doctor walked in. The saw Merle and quietly walked in and in lowered voices they conform that she had a broken arm and that they were going to set in now. He lowered Merle on the examination bed and woke her up. He quickly told her what they were going to do and that it was going to hurt a little because of the shot but then it wouldn't hurt as much. She groggily nodded and the nurse left to get the supplies.  
The nurse was getting the supplies when Hitomy got next to her. She was getting a wrap. The nurse smiled, "Dr. Kanzaky, your man, the one all the interns were going crazy to get a glimpse of, little sister is suffering of a broken arm. You know she was asking for you."

"You don't say…mmm…so are you getting the materials ready for her cast?"

"Sure am."

"Would you mind it so much if I took over?"

"Don't mind what so ever. You know I bet he was wondering as well were you were, by the way he kept on looking around every minute."

"Well you have to keep them on their toes, right." Hitomy said with a chuckle as she got a hold of the materials the nurse handed her. The nurse laughed as she walked away. Hitomy walked to the room and knocked. Once she heard the, "come in" she walked in to see a surprised Van and a radiant Merle.  
She set the thing down and when to sit on the bed with Merle. She stroked the little girls hair and gently said, "did they give you the shot?" Merle snuggled closer to Hitomy as she nodded. "How is you are feeling?" Merle just whispered, "I don't" and Hitomy started to work on her arm.  
It didn't take long for Hitomy to have Merle cast up and laughing. Hitomy got a sharpie and was the first to sign the cast. She told Merle she can get all her friends to sign it, so it can look cooler.

"Van, sign it too." Van smiled as he took the Sharpie and signed the cast. "Were have you been all this time?" Hitomy smiled, "Working of course; it hasn't been that long?"

Van lean over and whispered something in Hitomy's ear. She gave him a radiant smile and nodded. "Here, give this to the lady at the front," Hitomy said as she handed him the papers. He took them and got Merle. He carried Merle out of the room. They both walked to the main door of the ER that led to the lobby.

Right their as Hitomy said her farewells, Van kissed her hand and winked at her. She smiled but then she started hearing lots of awe's and cat calls. She turned beet red and walked briskly to her. She ran to the locker room and hid her rosy face in her chart. She smiled brightly and sighed because she was going to have an official first date tomorrow.

They had had Lunch or dinner which ever she would have off. He would of course call her every time she had a break. But he hadn't asked her out or anything. He was friendly. She was wondering when he was going to ask her out and finally it had come. Now to go out, without her brother finding out. She didn't want a repeat of last time. The poor boy didn't even make it to the date. That basically branded her as a, "look, don't touch," girl at her school cause brother would brake you legs if you got any closer than 10 feet. So, now as a grown woman…sort of, she was going on a date! And with a cute and completely awesome guy!

* * *

**A.N. **Hey it's been forever. I know. I forgot about this story. Then, I had something in my mind but I didn't put it down on paper. So, here is something I force myself to write. A mixture of my past thoughts and my current determination to post an update. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter (hopefully) will be good. I want to say thanks to all of the reviewers. You guys are awesome!

Oh and shout out to: _thepinkmartini_"I will bring in the brother and Dilly more and I will try to make Dilandau more B*A* for you. I want to make him sort of a sweet talker that doesn't really reveal what he does, what he is capable off or what he really is like. Well, you'll see. Hopefully, I'll finish this story. I really want too."

So, I will update soon, I hope, however, if you have and idea give me a review with your ideas and thought (I'll give you credit if I use it). Thanks. **R&R (give me feedback =D. I won't get mad)**


	6. The Date

**The Other Side**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

**Chapter Six: The Date**

So she never been in a date before, she wasn't nervous…much. Okay, she was freaking out. She didn't know what to wear or what to do with her hair much less put on makeup. Why couldn't she wear here scrubs? Why didn't the world decide to burn all types of clothes and convert to scrubs and comfy shoes? It was already the fifth time she had pick up the phone to call Van to a. cancel the date b. ask him where they were going or c. tell her what she should wear. However, each time she put down her phone instead. If internship wasn't a demanding mistress she would have some semblance of a life maybe a best girlfriend to help her out. However, as her mother use to state, "the world is not perfect Hitomy and least of all fair." If only…if only she, her mother, as here to help her out or at least talk, give her some type of advice. If only…  
So now there was only a few hours before she meet up with Van at she was still trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She sat down on top of the pile of clothes. She heard a knock on her door and as she told however it was to come in, the last person she expected pop his head into a disaster zone a.k.a. her room. She probably looked like those skinny kids among the ruins that you see on the discovery channel or one of those save the children commercials. Because the look he was giving her was one that said, "Where do I donate to save this sorry soul?"

"Do I want to ask?"

"No"

"Well, I'm asking anyway…what the hell happen here?"

"I'm going out and I don't know what to wear? Gosh, I'm so lame!"

"Wait, wait, you Hitomy going out to the real world? Like out there to have fun? Isn't that against some med student law? I thought you guys weren't supposed to have a life for the next few years or so?"

"Ha, ha Dilandau. Very funny! I do have a life! It just seems like I don't because of all the hours I put in the hospital and the, the studying…yeah, I don't have a life and now that I have a friend to actually hang out on my day off I don't have a clue in the world on what to do...help?"

He looked up at the ceiling; away from her big puppy eyes and sighed, shaking his head and looked back at her. She hoped that the look that she was giving him would make him break and force him to help her. He always looked top notch, very classy and well groomed. She in the other had scrubs. She could tell by looking in his eyes that he was weighting his options and seeing if it was even worth the effort. Okay, she had one more trick up her sleeves. She was bringing out the big guns. She tilted her head up too , widen her eyes and wait for it, she got the glassy look on her eyes and for the grand finally she mustered out a tear. Okay and then to close the deal she bowed her head in "defeat."

With a huge sigh he responded with a frustrated, "Fine!" and under his breath a, "fucken dangerous" He walked up to her pile of clothes and he ordered her to sit somewhere out of his way. He looked through the clothes and picked out a few things then progressed to the closet. He stayed in the closet for a bit. Then after a few more minutes he laid out three outfits on the bed with shoes and everything. She had to hand it to him the outfits were amazing. They matched well and were not over the top.

"Are you gay?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay, okay sorry and …thanks so which one do I wear?"

"Depends on what you are doing?"

"That, I don't know and I don't know if I should ask. It felt like it was going to be a surprise you know."

"Seeing that this is your first time out under your rock; I can see why your friend would not tell you in hope you won't back out at the last minute. Mmm…I would go with this outfit and save the others for future outings." He said as he pointed to her black skinny jeans with some flats a teal tank top and a mini biker jacket (the ones that only go down half your back).

So she rushed him out of her room and changed. She really was digging this look now she only needed to get her make up on and hair done. She of course used light make up; nothing fancy. At lease that's what it looked like on Youtube. What did the girls call it? The natural look, right? Her hair was easy she braided her hair in a fishtail and set it to the side. She was done! She opened the door and let her fashion expert give her the final judgment. Dilandau entered and stared at her for a moment. He even put his hand on his chin and gave her the "thinker" look. He twirled his figure, gesturing her turn. She obliged and waited.

"Not bad just put some heels on and put your flats in your purse when you figure out where you are headed you can either keep the heels or change into your flats."

She nodded and changed into her heels and as she got up she went over and hugged him.

"Thanks Dilandau, you are my new favorite person." She said with a goofy grin on her face.

"I'll take that as complement and you are welcome anything for you 'tomy" he said as he let her go and ruffled her hair. She got her bag and put in her necessities and left to meet Van. She had told Van to meet her somewhere because she didn't really feel confident presenting Van to her brother. She just had a feeling Mamuro might not like his baby sister dating yet. Specially sense she had been away for so long. So she drove to the place it all started…Starbucks!

oOo

Van was already at Starbucks had the tickets in his pocket and everything planned out. He was so nervous about the whole thing. He really liked Hitomy but she sort of intimidated him (the whole doctor thing). Aside from her brain (her being a doctor and all) talking to her you wouldn't even know she was a doctor much less a child genius. She was normal and so cool. He had never felt like this for any girl. He smirked. He had a weird suspicion that his friends were getting to the point of either thinking him a monk or gay. He cringed at that last part. The only reason he knew they thought that was because he overheard a conversation they were having of him after he ditch the supermodel that was throwing herself at him at one the big parties. He just didn't dig those types of girls. If they through themselves to any pretty face imagine how many guys before him they have been through. It was kind of a sickening thought. He was old school. He wanted a girl just for him not someone that's been around the corner to the point of owning it. No that he would dislike a girl that was with someone else but one that sleeps around with a guy she doesn't know, that wasn't for him.

However, Hitomy was different. She was the girl of his dreams. He hated to sound so cheesy but it was like love at first sight. He never believed in that stuff and when Marlene would drag all of them to see those awful chick flics it just made it more artificial. But what he was feeling now wasn't fake or artificial. It was something new and refreshing something beautiful. With all the ugly he had seen and been through he thought he would never feel this beauty again. He had almost forgotten it. As he sat their waiting and think of his girl. Hitomy walked through the door and looked around. Their eyes meet and as they both smiled she walked up to the table. By that time, he was up and pulling a chair out for her. She thanked him as he sat. She was so radiant and she looked so gorgeous he still couldn't believe he was with her right now. That she even agreed to the date. He handed her a Chi tea that she really like with a squirt of vanilla. She smiled at him and all he could do is stare at her.

"Earth to Van"

"Sorry Hitomy. How was having a day off been so far?"

"Awesome because I get to spend it with you and not lonely at the house with my brothers friends always asking me too cook." She finished with a laugh.

"You cook?" Van though that she just couldn't get any better

"Yeah, it's a hobby." She said with a smile as she sipped her tea.

"I swear Hitomy you surprise me every time. Is there something you can't do?"

"Van seriously I'm totally flawed however, I'm super curious so I've learn to do a few things. But enough about that, what are we going to do today?"

"Okay, that is a surprise. Come on let's take my car!" He said as he got up and pulled her to him and walked out the door.

oOo

Hitomy couldn't believe it. Here she was second in line to enter the coolest theme park in town. She was in a daze. Before she left La Nueva she had begged and pleaded her dad to take her but he was always so busy leaving at crazy hours to different place all over the states or even the world. He was usually so tired. But he had finally agreed and on the day of going he had gotten a call from work calling him in to go to London for a week. He had apologized all the way to the airport. He had promise to take her when she got back from school but she never came back. She hadn't come back until now. So that promise was long forgotten.

Nonetheless here she was now with Van and she couldn't be any happier. She was so excited she felt like a little kids again. Van had been so nervous when they had parked. He had looked at her and said if she was okay with going to the theme park. She had been silent from the moment they had entered the gates to the point of finding a parking space in the vast sea of cars. She looked at him and couldn't keep the smile from breaking through her face. She was so excited she even hugged him and shouted out with glee. She told him he was the best and that she always wanted to go there. He had seemed relieved and so excited for her. He mentioned that he really liked going there with Merle and that he always had such a great time that he thought it would be awesome to relax and have fun on their first date.

She chewed on that last part…date. Yeah, she was on a date with Van. It felt sort of weird. She smiled even bigger she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought. This had to be the greatest day ever.

As they entered the park she looked around and didn't know where to go first. As she thought, she got pushed by several people as they also entered the park. Suddenly she was falling and still people walk past her and pushed her but then she stop falling. Next thing she knew she was up right with a pair of hands on her waist guiding her forward. She looked behind and Van smiled quickly and looked forward. Once they were out of the front entrees he let go. She felt a little vacant or at lease her waist was missing his warm strong hands on them. But then that vacant feel was quickly replace by butterflies as he took hold of her hand and walked to the huge map of the theme park.

"I really like this ride it's fun and the line is usually short because it's kind of hidden. What do you think?"

"Sounds awesome let's go on all the rides okay! OMG! I'm so excited! Just lead the way."

He smirked and held her had a little tighter as he led her on to the first ride. This was the best date ever in her books.

oOo

It was dark now and the whole park was light up with carnival lights. The park was on several acres shaped like a peninsula. At the very tip there was a huge fairest wheel that she sat in now with Van. Outside looked so beautiful with the lights and the people. She had a stuff animal Van had won for her and she had won a gold fish for him. Going through all the rides and games and eating all that junk food was bliss. She never had so much fun. She was always studying this or doing some event there. For the first time she felt young and free and …happy. Van made her happy. Most would be intimidated with her brain and would steer clear but not him. She was starting to fall for him. He still held her hand and she was really happy about that.

oOo

Van was in heaven. He had such a great time with Hitomy he'd never had so much fun. He felt he'd seen a new side of her. She was so funny and adventurist. He was falling hard. If not, looking at her across the merry go round didn't stop his heart; just looking at her sleeping face next to him in the car was enough. He slowed down and had just gotten to her car. As he parked he stopped and just stared at her. Reaching out he took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She was just so beautiful.

"Hitomy…Hitomy, we are here." He said to her as he gently shook her. She opened those bewitching green eyes. They looked so dreamy as they slowly cleared up she looked at him and smiled. Before he did something stupid he got out of the car quickly and opened her door. She got out with her stuffed pig-rabbit plush and smile up at him again.

"Thanks Van for the best day ever. Seriously it was awesome!"

"You are welcome, are you going to be okay driving back?"

"Yeah, it's not too far and I'm fine…so, I guess this is good night then."

"I guess so…" He got her hand and kissed it and looking up he said, "Goodnight Hitomy."

She smiled and whispered goodnight and went to her car. He waited until she drove off before getting into his car. His heart was doing some crazy flips. He turned on his car and drove off with a grin from ear to ear. Nothing could ruin this night. Nothing could ruin this sweet memory he shared with Hitomy.

* * *

**A.N.** Hey you guys! I know its been SOOOOO long but I never forgot. The real world is well busy to say the least. I hope to eventually finish this story and I feel that I finally got out of my writers block. I think I've changed so my writing style has also changed. I don't know but _**please read and review**_ (and please some constructive feed back). **Also, I'm really bad with grammar and spelling. Please be patient. I'm currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please let me know!** Umm did I forget anything...Oh yeah THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY! The only reason I continue writing this chapter is for you guys! Love ya'll!


	7. Lies

**The Other Side**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne. These characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

**Chapter Eight: Lies**

It was a disaster. Twenty children where rush into the ER and there was so much blood everywhere. Every child was hurt in so many ways. She felt everything go in slow motion as they ran in, one child after another. Her hands where stain red. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. It was Dr. Schezar, he gave her a hard shake.  
"Hitomy snap out of it or get out of her!"  
At that moment she felt like she just crashed back into earth and her body went on automatic.

oOo

It had been twenty four hours and she had seen to many children. She finally was done for now. She grabbed her things and stumbled out the back doors. Everything was a blur in her head. She wasn't looking where she was going when suddenly she lost her step and was falling she braced herself for the impact but suddenly she stop moving. She looked up to very familiar mystic eyes. Her big brother was holding on to her. Suddenly he hoisted her up into his arms.

"Mamuro what are you doing here, put me down." She said between sighs.

"Allen called me. Besides you can barely put two steps in front of you. Just close your eyes tomy. I'll get you home. You worked hard today."

"This is why I love you Mamuro." She replied as she let him help her into his car.

oOo

Little did she know that around the corner Van had seen the whole scene unfold. His heart felt like it was being torn from his body and shredded into piece in front of his eyes. The girl that he loved was a lie. She hadn't even said that she loved him and she so easily said it to his biggest enemy. He slid down the wall and saw as Mamuro's car drove pass him with a sleeping Hitomy in the passenger side. Mamuro glance towards Hitomy in a loving way and drove away from the hospital. Van felt something dark rise inside of him. He couldn't even think straight. He was in so much pain. He clutched his chest and felt something wet fall down onto his hand. He reached up and felt tears on his face. He wiped them away, staggered up and towards his car. He was in a dazed. It felt like a nightmare. Driving back home he drove like a mad man. He couldn't…he just couldn't. He drove like what seemed like ages. He stopped when he got to the little beach on the side of the road. He remembered bringing Hitomy here. They had had so much fun playing in the water, eating and talking until sunrise. He remembered the moment he had looked at her with the sun behind her back and thinking, "she's the one." He got out of the car and walked up to the beach. It was alone and shadowy with the setting sun. He sat and finally grieved for what never was… for being a fool. He had to give it to him. Mamuro had won this battle but as he looked at that the rising moon he swore that he would win the war. He was going to end it and destroy Mamuro and his little bitch.

oOo

Hitomy got home and somehow her brother got her changed and into bed. She barely recalled the process but it was late at night when she woke up to an odd pain in her chest. Van came to mind and somehow she felt like he was hurting. She clutched her chest and looked for her phone. She was so disoriented as she felt for her bag. She finally found it and got her phone. She text him but didn't get a reply. Usually he responded immediately. Maybe he was sleeping or doing something? She lay down on her bed with her hand over her heart. The dull ache was still there. She couldn't go back to sleep and even the medicine she took didn't help. She was a doctor and knew all about crazy pains but never did she read about a pain, an ache, like this. The weird thing was that the only person that came to mind was Van. She felt like she was feeling his pain. He was in pain. She gave up fighting her mind that said that she was crazy and he was find and followed her heart. She grabbed her phoned and called him. He didn't answer; she called him five minutes later and nothing. She called him nine times more and nothing. She kept on living him messages about him calling her back. That she felt something wrong and she wanted to make sure she was just crazy and not right. She decided after so many calls he was dead asleep with his phone on silent. She knew he did that once in a while specially on big test days. It was 3 in the morning too. She tried to calm herself down and lay down again. She was going to sleep. She needed to trust Van. He'd probably call her back as soon as he saw the missed calls and crazy messages. They would probably laugh about it in a few hours. She sighed and turned off her light and snuggled in. Van was okay and later she would hear his voice.

* * *

**A.N.** Hey you guys! I just wanted to say that I really have been trying hard to get a beta reader but so far no takers. If you are interested please let me know. I know some of the spelling and grammar is not so good. However, just know I really try really hard to fix it. Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
